A Darker Turn for the Worse
by Sketch LampoonShadepants
Summary: What could have happened in the battle with Asura.   Rated T for teens. Violence, Gore, Language.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen

Maka and Soul desperately try to fight Asura failing miserably and she falls unconscious.

Asura is preparing a energy blast when he is stopped by a pissed off Soul who kicks him in the face.

Soul: Piss off you insane Bastard!

Asura: How rude.

Soul: Shut up FIGHT!

Blades come out of both his arms and he begins to attack Asura relentlessly.

Asura: Impressive you may actually be a nice little distraction.

Soul: Shut up!

Asura: Uh?No.

Soul: I said SHUT THE HELL UP

He pierces Asura only to find out he was being screwed with.

Soul: DAMMIT DAMMIT!

Asura: I'm surprised you may actually be able to hurt me.

Soul vigorously tried to slice, split, mame and mutilate the kishin but continued to fail, time after time.

Asura used his bandages to grab Soul and throw him in the air where he launched an energy wave at him.

Soul: Auuugh!

Asura: Childs play really.

Now for those 6 children over there (referring to BlackStar, Patti, Tsubaki, Kid, Maka, and Liz.

He prepared a second energy blast but was punched in the face by Soul and was sent 10 feet back into a boulder.

Asura: That was rather impolite

Soul: No Shit Sherlock

Asura: Tiss Tiss you and the Blue Haired one such foul mouths.

Soul: The only foul thing I see here is you!

Asura: This whole time Ive only been using a mere fraction of my power to fight you.

Soul: What? No way that would mean you could..

Asura: Kill you when ever I like? Precisely.

Asura: You put up a good fight but unfortunately you are far too weak. Good Night!

Asura immediately blasts Soul in the shoulder but allowed him to live. I hope we can do this again you and your friends amuse me greatly.

Soul: HahahahaAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU FOOLISH LITTLE PISS!

Souls black blood covers and replaces his shreaded clothes with his black and red tuxedo.

Soul smiles wickedly as two large scythes extend from his arms.

Asura: This is getting out of hand, Insane Darkness!

An energy wave is shot at Soul who in response just glides right through it as if it were Air.

Asura: Fool

He strikes Soul in the gut and seals the black blood

Asura: No more of that rubbish still it was fun.

Asura: Although I'll be taking Miss Maka Albarn.

Soul: NOOOOO!

A scythe came out from his back almost cutting Asuras jugular.

Asura: Fine I'll just kill her and have you watch

Asura shoots and energy wave and Soul jumps in the way. Maka slightly regains Conciousness and says

Maka: Soul?

Soul: !

Maka: NO!

Leaving nothing but a crater 100 feet wide Asura took his leave.

In the rubble however Maka and her friends survived. While she held on to Soul.

Who was faintly alive and was bleeding from head to toe literately.

Stein Arrived a little to late and checked Soul's pulse.

Stein: He …. He… might…..

Maka: No! Your wrong he cant.

Maka: Why Soul? You? You were my partner. You were everything to me…(Tears streaming down her face.) You cant die… I looked up to you… I always believed if any one was invincible it was you.

A few minutes Black Star woke up to see his best friend lying their in a bloody mess with Maka holding him.

Black Star: No.. Oh No, No No No NO! Soul come on buddy wake up, heh come on don't screw with me right now!

But then Patti walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. With tears in her eyes. Black Star looked at what his best friend, wingman, alia, had been reduced and he simply yelled

Black Star: ASURA I WILL KILL YOU!

In a frenzy his eyes turned went to that star shaped blue and yellow and he had seen one of Asuras hention had survived. In a fit of rage he ran over attacked the man and furiously beat him to death with his own to hands with Patti watching in horror. She eventually built up the courage to run over and hug him telling him that he had already done enough and that the man was dead.

His red soul floating in air and Black Star just took it and crushed it. He had seen that Patti had been reduced to tears and looked in the eye and said he was sorry and she soon realized those same joyful turquoise eyes had returned to his face only they were filled with sadness.

Black Star: Don't worry the Great Black Star will always be there and because I'm still here Soul will survive this day I promise.

Patti looked up to him with a smile and tears ran down her face as she hugged him tightly.

Patti: Thank you so much!

Meanwhile Maka looked down at Soul who had been lying there looking quite content despite his injuries. Kim,Killik,Ox,Harvard, and Jacqueline came to the aid of a dying Soul and a grieving Soul and Kim did her best to heal the wounds but to no evail as the ones covering his arms, legs, and stomach were still there.

Stein its time to go he wont get much better just standing out here.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

When they returned to DWMA Soul was put on emergency life line and it looked like he may die.

He was just lying there lifeless and clinging on for dear life. When Stein left his room he was encountered by Spirit.

Spirit: So, will he make it.

Stein: Cant say(he mummered with little to no emotion).

Spirit: Why are you saying it as if you have no emotion? You of all people should care.

Stein: Believe me I do care. But crying over it won't save him I can't allow my self to show any fear. After all I am a teacher and the students most of his friends, and admires look up to me as they do you. Besides I think you should go to Maka she needs someone to be there for her right now and your all the Family she has left.

Spirit: Right well see you later nee-san.

Stein: See you soon.

-Meanwhile-

BlackStar: Dammit I was fool I should have been there.

Kidd: BlackStar you have to get over it, there is no use crying over spilt milk.

BlackStar: But that's Soul in there, my friend, your friend, doesn't that mean anything to you?

Kidd: Of Course are you kidding? If I could take his pain away I WOULD but there is nothing we can do right now so DEAL with it!

BlackStar: Sorry but its just… I just feel so helpless right now.

Kidd: I'm sure if anyone can survive something like that its Soul after all he is the second Weapon to survive or 20 missions without the help of a meister. But anyways let's continue training and I think I still owe you an ass kicking.  
>BlackStar: Jus wait till you get a load of ma Soul Menace!<p>

Kidd: Pch! Prepare for the most precise beating of your life!

-Back to Spirit-

Spirit walked home with a sullen look on his face. Ready to see if his daughter wanted to even talk to him after everything that happened. After all, the person who she trusted the most was in a comatose.

He walked to her dorm she shared with Soul and knocked on the door.

Spirit: Maka, are you in there?

Maka: Go away…

Spirit: Maka let me come in.

Maka: I said go!

Spirit: Like it or not Im coming in.

He opens the door to see her on the floor crying and looking at a framed picture. It had Soul with a piano in his black tuxedo, and he actually had an uncharacteristic smile. He looked genuinely happy.

Spirit: Maka look I'm here for you.

Maka: You only make me hurt more.

Spirit: I doesn't matter how you feel about me as your father I will always be there.

Maka: Where were you when I was growing up? With some lousy whores.

Spirit: I hadn't known you were….

Maka: Just shut up(starts to cry)

Spirit: Maka its okay (walks over to her side)

Maka starts to cry more and more and hugs him. Spirit starts to cry too because she was actually and he even got a hug albeit in a pretty bad situation but was grateful no the less.

Spirit: Its okay now Daddy's here and he won't leave you.

On the other hand Kidd went to go see his father and met up with Stein who had been going to do the same thing-

Kidd: Oh hey Professor Stein.

Stein: Hello Kidd, where are Liz and Patti I thought they would be with you.

Kidd: No, Liz went with Tsubaki to comfort Maka and Patti wanted to check up on BlackStar since he has not at all been able to handle Soul's accident.

Stein: I see.

Kidd: How is Soul doing any way?

Stein: He is in bad condition and may not live to see the morning. But there is still hope.

Kidd: What do you mean?

Stein: The black blood you've seen what it can do for Chrona right? Then it can do the same for Soul.

Kidd: You really do care.

Stein: I suppose(he had looked embarrassed since his caring side was rarely ever seen by anyone. With the exception of Spirit, Marie, and even Soul and BlackStar sometimes.

They meet up with Shinagami Sama to discuss Soul's condition.

Kidd: What will you do if Soul's condition worsens.

Death: Don't you think you should say hello before barging in like this it's actually quite rude.

Stein: Forgive us, but I'm with Kidd on this one.

Lord Death: Well from the looks of it he's in a pickle. Unfortunately I can't answer this. What makes things more difficult if things take a turn for the worse, Maka will be….

Stein: devastated.

Kidd: I do not like this one bit.

-Meanwhile back to Maka-

Spirit: Maka its going to be okay.

Liz: That's right Soul is tough as nails he can beat his.

Maka: But what if…

Tsubaki: Don't say that! Right now he needs YOU to believe in him Maka!

Liz: Tsubaki's right!

Spirit: Then I should at least take you to visit him.

They walk to his hospital room and see him sleeping peacefully.

They get to his room and Maka walks over too him.

Maka: Soul….

Liz, Tsubaki, and Spirit look at the two of them with Slight worry. And Maka pulls Soul's near lifeless body into a hug and squeezed him tight. Eventually Spirit and the girls decided to leave the room. And for the next few hours Maka did not come out. Spirit eventually came back around 9:00 pm to find Maka had fallen a Sleep next to Soul and he decided to leave her there since it was the first time she looked peaceful.

In what seemed to be 2 weeks. And Spirit walked away with a smile on his face.

-Finally back to BlackStar and Patti-

Patti: BlackStar

BlackStar: Huh? Oh hey Patti whats up.

Patti: Nothing I wanted to come check up on you.

BlackStar: Oh thanks.(He thought to himself: Is she worried about me or something? Well I guess I could use some company right now).

Patti: I wanted to thankyou for yesterday.

BlackStar: No prob. Plus I guess I should be thanking you too.

Patti: Your welcome.

BlackStar: So do you wanna get something to eat.

Patti: Sure!

BlackStar walked over to the freezer and got them some ice cream.

BlackStar: Like vanilla ice cream?

Patti: Sure, thanks!

They started eating and eventually started drinking some sprite. When they finished they were both smiling with satisfaction. Eventually Patti looked back at Black Star with a different look in her eyes. BlackStar looked back on saw something different about her and when they both got up to get rid of the sprite cans and ice cream cartons Patti tripped and fell on top of him. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her.

BlackStar: Uh Patti

Patti: yes?

BlackStar: your on top of….

When he tried to use his hand to lift himself she grabbed it and pinned him down.

BlackStar: Wha…What are you trying to…

Patti: Huh? Oh Sorry!(she had woken up from her trance).

BlackStar: Its okay hehehehehe(he found himself laughing nervously).

A few hours passed them just talking hanging out, laughing and playing video games. When Liz and Tsubaki walked in they found BlackStar sleeping with Patti right on his chest holding him like a teddy bear. Liz and Tsubaki both let out a quick AWWWWWWWWW before crashing in Tsubaki and BlackStars bed room.


End file.
